


Назад

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Баки был для Стива всем миром, остальные люди всегда проходили фоном
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

– Эх, Стиви-Стиви… – прошептал сержант армии США Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и положил на могилу Стивена Гранта Роджерса, 04.07.1918 – 28.12.1941 букет ярко-жёлтых и трепетно-нежных нарциссов. – Прости. Ты бы сказал: «Не говори глупостей, Бак, чахотка никого не щадит», но я всё думаю: если бы ты получше питался в ту зиму, был теплее одет… Прости. Это моя вина. – Он помолчал и добавил: – Меня призвали. Через несколько дней отплываю в Европу. Как знать… может, мы с тобой скоро встретимся.

* * *

Стив прижался спиной к плите, где из надписей только имя Баки и голографическое изображение того самого лихого парня из Бруклина, лучшего друга, любовника и возлюбленного. Не было ни пожеланий, ни лет жизни, ни уверений в том, что будут помнить. Будут. Стив будет.

Когда все вышли из порталов, Стиву было ни до чего, он едва стоял на ногах, сжимая в немеющей правой руке молот Тора. Ему не надо было выискивать среди армии вернувшихся Баки, так как он был на все сто уверен, что стоит отгреметь последнему выстрелу, и… он ошибся. Баки нигде не было. Все вернувшиеся отводили глаза, качали головами. Никто из них и не помнил, что было там – за гранью, и было ли вообще хоть что-то, хоть кто-то. Баки не видел никто.

– Я по тебе скучаю, – хрипло прошептал он, запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как быстро остывающие дорожки слёз расчерчивают щёки, не принося при этом и толики облегчения.

Люди вернулись, восстанавливая семьи, вновь заполняя города. Были, конечно, единицы, такие, как Баки, потерявшиеся и не вышедшие к свету, но проще от этой информации не делалось.

– Очень скучаю.

Все друзья в один голос уверяли, что жизнь-то продолжается. Что Баки, скорее всего, сейчас в лучшем из миров и стоит его уже отпустить, но Стив не мог не приходить к импровизированной могиле, не мог заставить себя забыть и пытаться жить дальше. О каком «дальше» можно было говорить, если смысла больше нет?

Когда Баки рассыпался пеплом, Стив не мог успокоиться, искал варианты, готов был опереться на любую, даже самую сумасшедшую гипотезу, если она обещала вернуть Баки. Но ничего не помогло. Стиву не помогло.

– Он заблудился, – пробовал успокоить его обычно не склонный к сантиментам Стрейндж, хмурил густые брови и немного нервно теребил чётки.

Стив за последние пару месяцев успел изучить реакции всех, кто так или иначе оказывался рядом, запомнил поддерживающие фразы, но грызущая душу тоска и не думала отступать.

Баки был для Стива всем миром, остальные люди всегда проходили фоном, затейливой декорацией к основному действу, а когда Баки разбился в Итальянских Альпах – жизнь потеряла всякий смысл на очень долгое время, пока они снова не повстречались, и опять судьба совершила головокружительный кульбит, выбивая землю из-под ног, снова лишая всего. Лишая Баки.

Стив коснулся ладонью нагретой солнцем мраморной плиты.

– Бак, где же ты потерялся?

Но ответить было некому.

Частенько вместе со Стивом, в качестве пригляда за поехавшим крышей героем, приходил кто-то из знакомых, садился в отдалении, но так, чтобы иметь возможность видеть или слышать происходящее и не упустить момент, когда ещё можно будет успеть отвести руку в сторону.

– Стив, так нельзя, – пробовал увещевать Сокол, отчего-то возомнивший себя главным ответственным за его судьбу. – Ты губишь себя. Люди умирают.

– Не Баки, – возражал первое время Стив, а потом просто перестал реагировать на его слова.

Была бы его воля, Стив поселился бы здесь, потому что этот мир не стоил потраченных на него усилий, раз в нём не было Баки.

Только Тор молчал, ставил рядом со Стивом очередную бутылку мутноватой браги, от которой шумело в голове и немного отпускало сердце.

– Понимаю. Брат мой, Локи. Ты знал его не с лучшей стороны, не спорю. Но он мне дорог был, того не знал никто. Был Локи скрытен и озлоблен к миру, но и любить умел он как никто другой. Я видел смерть его, я слышал хрип предсмертный, и с ним я умирал и умираю вновь.

Мир восстанавливался, будто бы на самом деле ничего и не произошло, не пропала половина всего живого на целых пять лет, перекроив судьбы оставшихся под самым неожиданным углом. Мир продолжил жить, а у Стива бесповоротно кончался запал.

После того, как он вернул камни на место, появилась возможность оглядеться по сторонам и сделать выбор. Сделать его впервые оказалось невероятно просто. С того дня не стало Капитана Америки, вот только Стив Роджерс не знал, почему всё ещё просыпается по утрам.

Дни сменялись неделями.

Баки продолжал являться во снах, красивый, молодой, счастливый, а Стив – просыпаться от собственного крика, одеваться, не глядя на себя в зеркало, и просиживать до темноты рядом с гранитной плитой. Легче не становилось, проще тоже, только сильнее кололо в груди и дышать делалось сложнее. Но и убить самого себя Стив не мог, не потому, что не сумел бы, пулю в висок никакая регенерация не вытолкнет обратно, а вот Баки бы не одобрил.

– Стив, хватит, – Сокол хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. – Я знаю, что такое терять лучшего друга. Райли был для меня всем, и я продолжаю жить, потому что он бы этого хотел. Разве твой Баки не хотел бы для тебя нормальной жизни? Его не вернуть! Всё! Точка! Переживи это.

Впервые Стиву захотелось его ударить. Одно то, что Сокол завалился «проведать друга» с утра пораньше, явно надеясь застать Стива дома, чем сбил привычный алгоритм действий, страшно раздражало, а уж слова…

– Замолчи, – немного устало выдохнул Стив, потёр ладонями заросшие бородой щёки. – Ещё одно слово о Баки, и я сделаю так, что ты в скором времени увидишься с Райли.

– Стив, – покачал головой Сокол, но всё-таки ушёл.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Стив вернулся на кухню, повертел в руках забытый стакан с кофе из Старбакса и выкинул его в урну.

Почему окружающие не могли просто оставить его в покое? Зачем продолжали тормошить? Он больше не Капитан Америка, не светоч демократии, не всё то, кем его так любили называть в прессе. Выгорел герой, кончился, пришло время молодёжи вставать у руля, а старикам – рука сама собой потянулась к бороде – давно пора дать уйти на покой.

Даже Тору удалось перепоручить остатки своего народа бывшей Валькирии, назвать её королевой Нового Асгарда и зависнуть в старом здании ЩИТа, переоборудовав его под свои нужды, неплохо, кстати, там всё устроив.

Стив застыл в прихожей с ботинком в руках.

Скорее всего, у Баки его снова дожидается кто-нибудь из ответственных за его моральное состояние, а вот у Тора никто искать не будет, да и асгардец каждый раз звал в гости, намекая, что выпивки у него целый подвал, а располовинить не с кем.

Байк завёлся не с первого раза. Стив даже на мгновение подумал, что это знак вселенной и ехать сегодня никуда не стоит, но отмахнулся от этой мысли почти сразу. Не верил он больше в судьбу, вселенскую справедливость и прочие глупости, которые очень многие стали выдавать за истину. Какая справедливость могла отобрать у него Баки?

Но странности, похоже, только начинались.

Обычно пустая субботним утром дорога в пригород была забита машинами. Стив собрал все светофоры и аварии, чуть было не послал куда подальше милую с виду пожилую леди, едва не снёсшую его с дороги своим минивеном.

До полуразрушенной базы ЩИТа Стив добрался доведённым до белого каления. Он и не думал, что за то время, что он выпал из действительности, эта самая действительность успела слететь с катушек окончательно.

– Тор! – крикнул Стив, поднявшись по шаткой лестнице, зиявшей дырами и провалами, словно швейцарский сыр, толкнул тяжёлую дверь и обомлел. На диване, подобрав под себя тонкие ноги, сидел Локи.

– А вот и вечный рыцарь, – неприятно усмехнулся он, натянул на плечи съехавший плед. – Не на щите и без щита.

– Локи… – прохрипел Стив, сжал пальцами створку двери, кроша её в труху, боясь проснуться и одновременно надеясь, что это только сон.

Локи был мёртв. Стив отлично помнил, как Тор его оплакивал, и если бог обмана здесь, то…

– Да нет, я умер, – словно прочтя его мысли, кивнул Локи. – Но миров не счесть, и где-то удалось мне выжить. Не стой в дверях, сквозит, – перепрыгнув с темы на тему, зябко продёрнул плечами он. – И вот я здесь, на радость брату.

В голове Стива всё смешалось, он, механически переставляя ноги, дошёл до дивана, плюхнулся рядом и, не удержавшись, коснулся ладонью затянутого в тонкий хлопок рубашки плеча бога.

– Тёплое, – тупо прошептал он, глянул на собственные подрагивающие пальцы и снова прикоснулся.

– Приятно мне твоё внимание, коль скоро мы врагами были, – фыркнул Локи и скинул руку Стива. – Но брат мой не позволит нам продолжить. Ревнив он очень, оттого и страстен.

Соображать получалось с трудом. Стив сидел и смотрел в упор на Локи, не понимая, как такое возможно. В мозгу билась какая-то отчаянная мысль, очень важная, но сейчас Стив не в состоянии был что-то анализировать.

– Друг мой Стивен, – гаркнул Тор, заставив Стива вздрогнуть.

– Локи жив? – прошептал он и обернулся.

– И снова ты об очевидном, – ухмыльнулся бог обмана, забрал у брата большую кружку с чем-то горячим и поплотнее завернулся в плед.

– Но как?

Объясняли в итоге долго. Локи нет-нет да пытался подколоть Стива, переиначить события и вообще вёл себя крайне предсказуемо, но Тор терпеливо рассказывал, одёргивая братца, а потом и вовсе жадно поцеловал его и прижал к себе, окончательно заткнув.

– Миров не счесть, и в каждом мы живём своею жизнью. И где-то мы мертвы, а где-то повторяем путь, что пройдён нами был однажды. – Тор погладил притихшего брата, глянул на него с такой любовью, что Стиву на мгновение сделалось не по себе, слишком интимно и лично это выглядело, будто в замочную скважину подсматриваешь за соседями. – Он сам пришёл ко мне оттуда, где меня не стало. Ну и остался рядом. Видишь, он живой.

– Живой, – повторил Стив.

И в голову словно разрядом молнии попало.

ЖИВОЙ! Значит, есть мир, где Баки жив! Значит, можно его найти! Значит!.. А ничего это не значило. Не обязательно ведь Баки любит Стива во всех мирах. Это для Стива чувства к Баки были аксиомой, незыблемым правилом, и он был уверен на все сто процентов, что куда бы ни попал, кем бы там ни стал, это правило осталось бы неизменным.

– Помоги мне, – взмолился он, глянул на Локи отчаянно. – Помоги, мне очень важно найти моего Баки.

– А что я получу взамен за столь великий дар? – тут же оживился Локи, отпрянул от брата, сверкнув колдовской зеленью глаз.

Стив было открыл рот, чтобы пообещать всё что угодно, даже собственную жизнь, хотя, видит бог, не так уж дорого она и стоит, но был перебит Тором:

– Не гомонись и не проси чужого. – Он дёрнул Локи на себя и снова сжал в объятиях. – Тебя ведь привела ко мне любовь? Так будь же благодарен и дай другому шанс свой путь найти и выйти к любви.

Сердце Стива болезненно сжалось и зачастило, сбиваясь с ритма, когда Локи, театрально закатив глаза, потянул с шеи цепочку с замысловатым амулетом на ней, вложил в ладонь Стива и накрыл своей.

Оказавшись на крыше, Стив замер, прижал к сердцу проводник по мирам и зажмурился. Неужто всё же нашёлся шанс снова увидеться с Баки? Хотя бы обнять его в последний раз и пожелать счастья? Возможно, выпить у него на свадьбе? Стив был согласен на что угодно, только не эти давящие на грудь одиночество, неопределённость, неизвестность. Лишь бы Баки был жив и счастлив.

В ушах стоял голос Локи:

– Всего лишь пять попыток, Стивен Роджерс. Шестая же откроет путь обратно, и навсегда врата захлопнутся, отринув тебя от шанса повидать любовь свою.

Пять попыток. Стиву столько было не нужно. Всего одна. Только удостовериться…

Стив сжал амулет в ладони. Острая кромка взрезала мягкую кожу, окропляя ярко-зелёный камень в центре кровью. Зев портала раскрылся в двух шагах, загудел, концентрируя в себе черноту, притягивая взгляд.

На мгновение Стив обернулся, окинул взглядом полуразрушенное здание, на котором стоял, зелёные верхушки деревьев. По всему этому он скучать не будет. Даже если Локи и обманул – делать в этом мире Стиву было больше нечего. И он шагнул в портал.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

– Ты ж моя лапушка! – расплылся в умилённой улыбке Брок, когда дочка принесла ему сосновую шишку. – Это шишка. Во-о-он с того дерева.

– Только не бери её домой, дорогая, – попросил Баки. – Шишке хорошо тут. Тут её белочка съест.

– Беачка? – спросила трёхлетняя Конни. – С хвостом?

– С хвостом, – кивнул Баки. – Бери шишку, орешки и пойдём белочку кормить. Видишь, вон она.

– Я пока посижу, – сказал Брок. – Пофотографирую вас.

Стива выплюнуло в каком-то парке, хорошо так приложив позвоночником о дерево, а в полёте и пережевало прилично, по крайней мере, именно так он себя и чувствовал. Ещё и в лоб прилетело чем-то твёрдым. Двигаться не хотелось, но вот выплюнуть собственный желудок вместе со всеми остальными внутренностями – очень и сильно.

– Беачка, на! – Конни на ладошке протягивала чёрной белке неочищенный фундук. Белка ухватила орех малюсенькими лапками и убежала прятать. – Папа, она взяла орех! – звонко похвасталась Конни.

– Да, дорогая, белочка взяла орех, – подтвердил Баки. – А папа нас сфотографировал. Не сжимай руку в кулачок. Белочки увидят орехи и ещё придут.

Услышав голос Баки сквозь шум крови в ушах, Стив сильнее зажмурился, стараясь отогнать видение, если это действительно оно, и не травить душу напрасными надеждами.

Конни под присмотром Баки кормила белок, а Брок фотографировал это дело со всех сторон. Наглые парковые белки совершенно не боялись людей, а одна даже, когда у Конни кончились орехи, встала на задние лапы и подёргала малышку за рукав. Конни протянула ей шишку, но избалованная дармовыми орехами белка не заинтересовалась.

– Не хочет, – сказала Конни. – Моя!

Брок и Баки переглянулись. Они все любили этот парк, но шишек запасливая Конни натаскала домой – хоть самовар топи.

Поднявшись на ноги, Стив опёрся на шершавый ствол, прижался к прохладной коре пульсирующим болью виском. Впереди, за кустами был Баки, его Баки, живой и… счастливый. Он улыбался не кому-то, а Броку Рамлоу, сжимал в руке крохотную ладошку маленькой девочки и смотрел при этом так, что в груди теплее становилось.

– Бак, – прошептал Стив.

Баки его не услышал. Он усадил Конни себе на шею, забросил левую руку Броку на плечо, и они вместе пошли к лотку с мороженым.

– Хочу шарик! – громко сказала Конни.

– Белый или голубой? – улыбнулся ей Брок.

– Фаетовый! С блёсками!

Стив было потянулся следом, стараясь ухватить рукой ускользающий образ того, кого любил больше всего на свете, но с усилием одёрнул себя, заставил отвернуться. Баки был счастлив, очень счастлив, а чего может добиться Стив своим появлением? Напугать ребёнка? Стив глянул на свои испачканные землёй ладони.

Сердце дёрнуло болью.

Баки жив и счастлив, разве не этого он ему хотел?

Ладонь снова сжала амулет. Лёгкий укол боли – и новый портал распахнул свою гудящую пасть.

* * *

Небольшая старая могила на кладбище Гринвуд в Бруклине была ухожена. На надгробном камне с надписью «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 10.3.1917–13.6.1943. Сын и брат. Помним, любим, скорбим» лежал свежий букет цветов. Рядом были могилы Джорджа и Уиннифред Барнсов, Ребекки и Мэри Барнс.

Колени у Стива подкосились, он осел на влажную землю, сгрёб её в ладонь и глухо застонал. Здесь Баки был мёртв, давно мёртв. Возможно, Стив не спас его из Аззано, возможно, его ранило и убило в другое время, а может, он и вовсе погиб в уличной драке. В том мире, из которого пришёл Стив, Баки не стали хоронить вот так на простом кладбище. Его увековечили как героя, выставили на всеобщее обозрение, потому что больше некому было помнить. Капитан Америка покоился во льдах, и никого не осталось, кроме самых близких. И Пегги решила, что так будет лучше. Страна должна знать героя.

А здесь не было ничего. Ни почётного караула, ни экспозиции, и посвящения только от семьи, нет ни единого слова от Стива Роджерса.

Стив коснулся ладонью надгробной плиты.

За могилой ухаживали. Кто-то приходил достаточно часто, чтобы она не выглядела покинутой. И кто-то помнил.

– Прости, Бак, – прошептал Стив, подался вперёд, прижался лбом к камню. – И тут я не сумел тебя уберечь. Не смог защитить. Прости.

Ему никто не ответил. Только шелестели под ветром листья старых деревьев.

Ноги не слушались, но Стив нашёл в себе силы подняться. Было чувство, что он снова всё потерял, не справился, и Баки… Баки умер из-за него. Не хотелось узнавать, что пошло не так в этом мире, как могло случиться, что Стив бросил своего Баки.

Сорвав с шеи амулет, Стив сдавил его в ладони, переходя в третий мир.

* * *

Баки так и стоял возле могилы. Не хотелось идти домой к родителям, к плачущей матери и всхлипывающим сёстрам. Хотелось побыть со Стивом – хоть так.

Только теперь, потеряв друга, Баки осознал, как много тот значил для него. Болезненный, но всё время встревающий в драки сопляк, отчаянный задира, талантливый художник, верный товарищ, страстный любовник, он оставил в душе Баки кровоточащую пустоту.

– Я так не любил тебе позировать, Стиви, – прошептал Баки. – Сейчас я готов был бы часы высиживать в одной позе, лишь бы ты рисовал.

– Бак, – прохрипел Стив, не в силах подняться.

Пятый переход вымотал, вытянул из тела последнее.

В глазах всё плыло. Он снова слышал голос Баки, чуть в отдалении, но только слышал, разглядеть ничего не получалось.

– О чём угодно бы с тобой спорил, хоть о правах негров, – продолжал Баки. – Мне так тебя не хватает!

– Баки, – ещё громче позвал Стив, кое-как приподнялся, сел, опершись на чьё-то надгробие.

Перед глазами потихоньку прояснялось, и он увидел склонившегося к могиле Баки.

Баки обернулся. Нахмурился, недовольный тем, что ему помешали. Уже смеркалось, и разглядеть, кто его зовёт, он не мог.

– Ты пьян? – спросил он. – Если пьян, иди в другое место. Это кладбище, а не ночлежка.

– Помоги подняться, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив, протянул руку и только тогда заметил, что она вся выпачкана в земле, обтёр о джинсы и снова протянул. – Пожалуйста.

Он видел Баки, хорошо видел и не мог поверить. Знакомый щёгольский костюм, чуть растрёпанные обычно зализанные назад волосы. Он помнил Баки таким ещё в Бруклине, буквально за несколько дней до отправки на фронт. Потом он переоделся в военную форму и вышагивал гордый, смущал девушек солнечной улыбкой, но ни на шаг не отходил от своего страшненького друга.

– Баки.

– Я тебя знаю? – спросил Баки, помогая Стиву подняться. – Не, среди моих знакомых таких здоровенных мужиков нету.

– _Я_ тебя знаю, – улыбнулся Стив, всё ещё не чувствуя силы в своих ногах.

Хотелось обхватить Баки руками, стиснуть в объятиях, хоть в те времена он и доставал ему разве что до плеча, но Баки никогда не смущали такие мелочи, как рост и здоровье любовника. Он умел любить всепоглощающе, испепелять одним своим желанием быть рядом.

Баки попытался вглядеться в лицо, но уже почти стемнело, и далёкие фонари добавляли теней, а не разгоняли тьму.

– Мы где-то встречались? – спросил Баки. – Может, на ринге?

Он оглянулся на могилу Стива и закурил. Протянул пачку незнакомцу:

– Будешь?

– Да, спасибо, – ответил Стив, забрал пачку, привычным движением выбил одну сигарету, нашарил в кармане свою зажигалку и закурил. – Я уже и забыл, какие на вкус тогда были сигареты, – зажмурился от попавшего в глаза дыма. – Чихал всё время, жаловался, что умру раньше, если так накурено вечно будет.

– Мой друг и умер, – подавленно сказал Баки. – Не из-за сигарет. Чахотка. Пойдём выпьем за его память. Я угощаю.

Стив глянул за его плечо и поражённо замер. Сумерки не были помехой его зрению, а потому прочитать собственное имя на плите не составило труда.

– Пойдём, раз угощаешь, я сегодня на мели, – пробормотал Стив.

В этом мире, судя по всему, история развернулась совсем уж неожиданным боком, хотя Локи предупреждал ничему не удивляться. Получалось, здешний Стив Роджерс не пережил зиму, не встретился с доктором Эрскином, не прошёл через модификацию. Как же много всяких «не»!

В хорошо знакомом баре «Ирландский отбой» Баки взял им по пинте пива и наконец представился:

– Баки Барнс. А ты… ты не родственник Роджерсам? Ты похож на моего друга Стива. Он умер прошлой зимой.

Как представиться, Стив не знал. Сказать правду – не поверят, назовут лжецом, придумать другое имя – врать не хотелось ещё сильнее. Он никогда не обманывал Баки, даже если за правду мог хорошенько получить по шее.

– Можно и так сказать, – криво улыбнулся Стив, потёр заросшие бородой щёки, не зная, радоваться ему или нет тому, что забил на бритьё в последнее время. Всё же он не так и сильно изменился с сороковых. – Меня Стив зовут.

– Тоже Стив? Нет, правда, ты что, родич моему Стиву? Если б не борода, вы были бы похожи, как братья! – Баки как-то очень быстро развезло с одной пинты. – Но Стив никогда не говорил, что у него есть какая-то родня, да ещё с бородой. И ты не ирландец, у тебя акцента нет.

Стив промолчал, улыбнулся поверх пенной пивной шапки и даже сделал один глоток.

– Стив был тебе другом?

Зачем он это спрашивает, Стив и сам не знал. Ему просто нравилось слушать Баки, его голос, смотреть, как он подпирает голову рукой, хмурится, заглядывая в кружку, косится на кружку собутыльника.

– Стив был мне больше чем другом, – с болью сказал Баки. – А я слишком поздно это понял. Почему ты не пьёшь?

Стив сделал глоток и отставил кружку в сторону. Его больше занимал Баки, его близость. Страшно хотелось коснуться ладонью щеки, разгладить большим пальцем складку между бровей, но точно не в баре, где за такое без разговоров можешь получить бутылкой по голове. Ему-то ничего не будет, а вот Баки мог пострадать.

– Хочешь – пей, – Стив пододвинул ему свою кружку. – Меня не берёт алкоголь.

– Хорошо устроился, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Ну, мне больше достанется.

Когда и вторая кружка подошла к концу, Баки и вовсе опьянел так, что принялся распевать песни в такт играющей с небольшой сцены музыке, хотя лицо у него при этом было такое, что казалось, вот-вот – и он расплачется, зарыдает в голос, вспоминая своего лучшего друга.

Баки попытался встать и двинуться в сторону бара, видимо, за добавкой, но Стив перехватил его, закинул руку себе на плечо.

– Э, нет, приятель. Тебе явно хватит. Давай-ка я тебя домой отведу. Адрес свой назовёшь или в порт искать пристанище среди работяг пойдём?

Баки чётко назвал адрес. Они вышли из паба и побрели по улицам в сторону дома. Всю дорогу Баки рассказывал, каким замечательным был Стив: умным, талантливым, честным даже в ущерб себе, справедливым, самоотверженным. Как он ухаживал за больной мамой, а потом заболел и сам. О том, что доктора рекомендовали загородный воздух и хорошее питание, но Баки никак не мог заработать достаточно, у него же семья и три младших сестры, причём Хлоя после перенесённого полиомиелита почти не ходит. Но он всё равно должен был! Ничего, через неделю Баки уплывёт за океан, а на войне бывает всякое, и может, они со Стивом скоро встретятся на небесах…

– Ага, сейчас, – буркнул Стив и прижал Баки к себе крепче.

Он прекрасно знал, чем закончится поездка Баки на фронт, как и знал, что ему самому туда попасть легальным путём не светит. Здешний Стив Роджерс умер от чахотки, а ничьими другими документами Стив воспользоваться не мог, да и далеко не факт, что их распределят в одно подразделение, а рисковать Баки не было никакого желания. Наплевать на войну, как-нибудь справятся и без одного сержанта, раз уж Капитан Америка успел скончаться незадолго до Нового года.

В небольшой квартирке было относительно тихо, хоть дощатые стены и можно было пальцем проткнуть. Им с Баки нередко приходилось слушать показательные выступления, и они были в курсе простатита мистера Пиколза и проблем с молочником мадам Тадеуш. На стенах висели рисунки и фотографии Баки со Стивом. Стива было немного.

Пока они шли домой, Баки слегка проветрил голову. Он оглядел гостя при свете неяркой лампочки в единственной комнате и спросил:

– Так кем ты, говоришь, приходишься Роджерсам?

– Роджерсом, – криво усмехнулся Стив, подошёл к стене, рассматривая рисунки.

Квартира была такой же, как он её помнил, вплоть до не самого удачного первого портрета, нарисованного с Баки. Стив помнил, как у него дрожали руки, как бросало в пот от одной мысли, что ему можно коснуться лица лучшего друга под предлогом работы над пропорциями.

– Роджерсом – кем? – спросил Баки и принялся раздеваться. – Стив всегда так ругался, когда я раскидывал вещи… Теперь я не раскидываю, а похвалить меня некому.

– Хочешь, я похвалю? – усмехнулся Стив, стараясь не пялиться на Баки и съехать с опасной для себя темы.

Здесь они были лучшими друзьями. Может, конечно, и кем-то большим, но о таком не говорят первым встречным мужикам, тем более когда за ориентацию можно оказаться со вспоротым горлом в канаве или в лечебнице для умалишённых, если финансы позволяли.

– А где ты ляжешь? – в одних трусах и майке Баки сел на край кровати. – Ты ужинал?

Стив облизал его голодным взглядом и поспешно отвернулся.

– Ужинал, не беспокойся и ложись. Я на полу лягу.

За мутноватым стеклом засыпал иммигрантский район Бруклина, где-то разорялась лаем собака, внизу на улице распевали песни местные пьянчужки. Стив будто бы и не покидал это время, всё было слишком родным.

Баки, покачиваясь, дошёл до выключателя, вырубил свет, добрёл до кровати, упал на неё и почти сразу раскатисто захрапел. Он всегда храпел, когда был пьян.

Улыбка сама собой растянула губы Стива, он присел рядом с низкой кроватью, едва ощутимо коснулся голого плеча Баки, погладил его по голове и со вздохом подтянул одеяло, укрывая. Только ему не хватало простудиться.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Стив прекрасно помнил, где они всегда держали бритвенный набор. Опасная бритва и плешивый помазок оказались на месте, как и кусок дешёвого мыла. Снова Баки экономил, чтобы купить лекарства для друга или пастельные мелки.

Сбривать многодневную даже не щетину, а бороду пришлось долго. Жёсткие волоски никак не поддавались, Стив даже чуть-чуть порезался, но дело того стоило. Он нисколько не сомневался, что завтра утром, проспавшись, Баки вернётся к разговору – «а кто ты Роджерсам?» – и придётся что-то отвечать.

Баки спокойно проспал всю ночь, похрапывая и изредка ворочаясь. Кровать с панцирной сеткой скрипела и позванивала под ним. Каждый раз Стив просыпался, открывал один глаз, чтобы убедиться, что Баки на месте, а потом снова натягивал куртку на голову и засыпал, только к утру провалившись в сон полностью.

Следующий день был воскресеньем, и Баки провалялся в постели до полудня. Он всегда вставал поздно, если выдавалась такая возможность.

Зато Стив проснулся рано, успел освежиться прямо в раковине, сходить на местный рынок и за посильную помощь раздобыть немного яблок и плетёнку с маком к чаю, самое то, чтобы позавтракать, пусть даже ему всего этого не хватит и одному.

– Доброе утро, засоня, – улыбнулся Стив, пощекотал выставленную из-под одеяла пятку Баки.

Баки лягнул его, но промахнулся. Потянулся, зевнул и сказал:

– Я не засоня, я просто люблю поспать.

Он потёр небритую щёку, а потом посмотрел на Стива.

– О, ты побрился.

Побрился и стал ещё больше похож на ушедшего друга. Вот если бы малыш Стиви мог вырасти таким большим и здоровым.

– Теперь ты не так похож на дровосека.

– Я тебе больше нравился дровосеком? – искренне улыбнулся Стив, подошёл к окну, подцепил непослушную, вечно норовившую заесть раму в секретном месте и поднял её, впуская в комнату свежий ветер.

Рисунки зашелестели, словно живые.

– Нравился? Я слишком мало знаю тебя, чтобы ты мне нравился, – усмехнулся Баки, откинул одеяло и встал.

Он умывался, правил бритву, брился, чистил зубы, укладывал волосы. Чужак в квартире его не пугал. Было в нём что-то знакомое, даже близкое.

Распоряжаться в своём-чужом доме было немного странно, но Стив молча поставил огроменный чайник на огонь, влез в шкафчик за чашками, походя отметив, что его, с щербинкой на боку, до сих пор на месте, Баки не выкинул и не отдал кому-то. Сунул нос в банку с надписью «Рис», где они обычно хранили кофе.

– Когда же в этом доме будет кофе? – вздохнул он, вспоминая, что каждый раз так же вздыхал, хотя кофе ему врачи категорически пить запретили из-за слабого сердца и хрупких сосудов.

– Когда я смогу его себе позволить. Цикорий в стеклянной банке слева, – сказал Баки. – Ковшик для цикория висит над плитой.

Сегодня он был полон решимости разгадать загадку этого огромного Стива.

Насвистывая под нос одну из песен братьев Миллс, как раз набиравших популярность в то время в его мире, Стив колдовал над цикорием. Также порезал яблоки, присыпал их щедро сахаром с корицей, ведь Баки всегда любил сладкое. И положил на деревянную доску плетёнку с маком, ведь нет ничего вкуснее, чем оторвать себе кусок, не отрезая.

Если верить свежей газете, наклеенной на штендер рядом с мальчишкой-продавцом, до отправки Баки на фронт осталось всего ничего. Надо было что-то делать, вот только что, Стив не знал.

Баки вышел на кухню и уставился на яблоки и плетёнку, вдохнул запах цикория и потёр лицо. Вот так же начинались и их со Стивом воскресенья…

– Садись завтракать, а то полдня вокруг стола ходить будешь, – сказал Стив, ставя на стол кружки. – Когда тебя забирают? В среду?

– В пятницу, – ответил Баки, отрывая себе кусок булки. – Если б не чёртовы япошки, мы бы немцев в Европе к осени разгромили.

Покивав, Стив обхватил ладонями свою кружку, развернул так, чтобы не касаться губами щербинки на краю, и сделал один глоток. Как же давно он не пил цикорий. В лагере подготовки их поили в основном дешёвым кофе, иногда каким-то скверным компотом из ягод, на фронте перебивались чем могли, а в новое время было вдоволь и денег, и продуктов, и незачем было покупать суррогат, когда можно было зайти в любую кофейню и получить кофе с любой добавкой по цене недельного рациона для большой среднестатистической семьи Бруклина сороковых.

Баки пил цикорий, сожалел о том, что не попадает на Старк-Экспо, которая пройдёт в следующую субботу, радовался, что не женат, – не придётся оставлять жену вдовой, хвастался тем, что в учебке его натаскали на снайпера. Он болтал, не особенно вслушиваясь в собственный трёп, и всё смотрел на этого, другого Стива. Он никогда не видел его, это точно, так почему же он кажется таким знакомым и близким?

А Стив в ответ улыбался, поглядывал на Баки из-под ресниц, радуясь, что попал сюда, в это время, в эту крохотную квартирку, слушал про сестёр и родителей Баки, нутром понимая, что предложи он сейчас уехать на другой материк, переместиться в другое время – Баки откажется. И дело вовсе не в патриотизме, хотя и в нём тоже отчасти, а в том, что семью Баки бы никогда не бросил. Тогда у него не было выбора, смерть всё решила за всех, а сейчас… сейчас он мог мечтать вернуться домой и зажить своей жизнью, а не прыгать в пасть многоглавого монстра вслед за лучшим другом и любовником.

– А у меня нет документов, – со вздохом сказал Стив. – Тоже хочу служить, но как это осуществить, не знаю.

И пусть у него во внутреннем кармане куртки и лежало водительское удостоверение, но вряд ли оно могло помочь сейчас.

– Тебя обокрали? – спросил Баки. – Мой Стиви… он мог изготовить любые документы за один вечер.

Стив только по лбу себя не хлопнул, поднялся из-за стола, дошёл до окна и, присев, отколупал плотно пригнанный к стене плинтус, просунул в схрон пальцы, выругался. Ладонь проходила едва-едва, но всё же ему удалось дотянуться до свёртка.

Да, это было неправильным – подделывать документы, но иногда никаким другим способом иммигранту, пересёкшему океан по чужим бумагам, работу было не найти, и Стив шёл на сделку с собственной совестью для того, чтобы помочь другим и одновременно обмануть правительство.

– Откуда ты знаешь?! – вскинулся Баки. – Говори!

– Знаю, – отмахнулся Стив, выудил оттуда же видавшее лучшие времена перо и чернильницу, хорошо хоть фотокарточки не надо было прикладывать к личному делу, да и слишком дорогое это удовольствие.

Сдвинув на столе в сторону кружку и тарелку с недоеденными яблоками, Стив разложил принадлежности и принялся за работу.

Баки кружил вокруг него, не решаясь стукнуть по плечу, хотя кулаки прямо чесались. Откуда этот… Стив так точно знал, где именно мелкий хранил свои секреты? Об этом и Баки не догадывался! Или они общались как-то, пока Баки был на работе? И Стиви ни слова об этом не сказал? А этот мордоворот, для которого заработать на нормальную еду и лекарства явно не проблема, ничем мелкому не помог?!

Отложив лист сушиться, Стив сел ровно и поднял взгляд на Баки.

– Если расскажу правду – ты мне не поверишь. А врать тебе – последнее дело.

Стив не знал, как доказать Баки, кто он такой, да так, чтобы тот поверил, а не шарахался как чёрт от ладана, не попробовал сдать его полицейским или того хуже – просто сбежал от него, спрятался. Пересказывать какие-то факты из их совместного детства было опасно и не очень продуктивно. Непонятно, что осталось прежним, а что переменилось. Он и к плинтусу-то сунулся чисто наудачу.

– И всё-таки попробуй рассказать мне правду, – потребовал Баки, уставившись на него.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив выложил перед ним на стол водительское удостоверение с датой своего рождения, цветной яркой фотографией, затянутое в прозрачный пластик.

– Я Стивен Грант Роджерс, правда, не совсем из этого мира, – представился он и беспомощно развёл руками.

Баки бросил на него быстрый настороженный взгляд, подошёл к столу, взял удостоверение и принялся изучать. Больше всего его поразила чёткая, хоть и маленькая, цветная фотография, отпечатанная прямо на пластике, и защитная голограмма. Баки прочёл весь текст на удостоверении, на обеих сторонах, сопоставил дату рождения и дату выдачи и спросил:

– Так тебе больше ста лет? Выглядишь от силы на тридцать. И что, в будущем все так долго живут? Получается, ты и есть мой Стив? Только из другого мира? Как у Берроуза? Расскажи!

– Можно и так сказать.

Стив поднялся, вымыл ковшик для цикория, чтобы сварить ещё по кружке им с Баки, и принялся за рассказ. С самого начала, как они познакомились в одной из подворотен, про свои вечные болячки, о том, как боролся со всей мировой несправедливостью в лице местных хулиганов и огребал от них люлей, как потом огребал уже от Баки за разбитый нос и раздувшееся лицо. Как начал ходить на призывные пункты и что из всего этого вышло. Про эксперимент, про плен Баки, про его гибель и про то, как сам, не сумев справиться с потерей, закончил тем же. Рассказал про новое время, в котором очнулся. И про то, почему он сейчас здесь сидит и всё это рассказывает.

Баки слушал, кивал и время от времени восклицал: «О господи!». Но вопросов не задавал.

– Вот почему ты так странно одет, – сказал он в конце концов. – Ты… Я… Это же рискованно – вот так скакать по разным мирам, верно? И ты всё это из-за меня? Но я не твой Баки, а ты не мой Стив. Хотя я чувствую тебя почти своим.

Фраза «не твой Баки, а ты не мой Стив» больно ударила в самое сердце. Стив на мгновение закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока дурное сердце перестанет рвать грудную клетку.

– Да, своего Баки я столько раз терял, столько раз подводил, что он решил не возвращаться, – совладав с голосом, ответил Стив. – Я видел тебя счастливым, с человеком, которого ты любишь, и маленькой прелестной дочерью. Видел могилу. Бак, я очень хочу помочь. Не знаю как, не знаю, зачем это тебе, но хочу. Ты важная часть моей жизни.

– Как ты мне поможешь? Я плыву за океан в пятницу, Стив.

– Значит, я поплыву с тобой, хоть вцепившись руками в борт, но поплыву.

– Ещё скажи – верхом на якоре, – проворчал Баки. – В понедельник пойдёшь в призывную комиссию. Попросишься в сто седьмой. Я тебе рекомендацию напишу. Может, проскочишь мимо учебки. А там посмотрим.

Стив светло улыбнулся. Хоть тут всё прошло более-менее гладко, и с Баки спорить не пришлось. Он бы его обнял сейчас, уткнулся носом в макушку, но рисковать хорошими отношениями не хотелось. Ведь Стив так и не выяснил, насколько близок был Баки с умершим другом.

– Пойду тебе еды куплю, – сказал Баки. – Я сегодня обедаю с семьёй, но тебя с собой привести не могу – ну, ты понимаешь.

– Не беспокойся, понимаю. Ты не против? – Стив кивнул в сторону пачки чистых листов и обычных карандашей. – Порисую немного. Давно не практиковался.

– Не против, – хрипло сказал Баки.

– И вообще, Бак, я сам вполне способен позаботиться о своём пропитании. Не траться на меня, сёстрам лучше что-нибудь купи, – вымученно улыбнулся Стив, прошёл мимо Баки, хлопнул его по плечу, задержал руку всего на пару мгновений дольше, чем того требовали приличия.

Он сам справится. Научился же как-то существовать без Баки в новом времени. Сейчас больше без Баки не хотелось, но и напрягать его своими проблемами тоже.

– Я… – внезапно замер у двери Баки. – Мы с моим Стиви были эти… Извращенцы. Так что если тебя здесь не окажется к вечеру, я пойму. – И ушёл.

Стив бы остановил Баки ещё на лестнице, вернул в квартиру, если бы не боялся, что тогда никакого семейного обеда не получится, а потому остался стоять посреди комнаты, глупо улыбаясь.

Надо же, извращенцы. Вот же ерунда какая.

Быстро набросав на одном листке Баки, каким он его помнил, сонным, сидящим в коконе из одеял, Стив вышел на улицы Бруклина. Он хотел вспомнить, как пахнет здесь воздух, всё вспомнить, напитаться этими воспоминаниями, заново становясь живым, самим собой.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Баки вернулся под вечер, в растрёпанных чувствах и с отпечатком помады на щеке. Квартира была пуста. Баки хмыкнул и принялся оттирать помаду перед зеркальцем. Он не удивился, что Стив из будущего ушёл после его признания. Правда, оставил рисунок – портрет самого Баки в одеялах.

На душе было смурно. Мама изо всех сил сдерживала слёзы, Хлоя под конец обеда просто плакала – ну, у неё всегда глаза были на мокром месте. Ребекка и её жених Джошуа, который в понедельник должен был ехать в учебку – его уже призвали, – выглядели подавленными. Отец крепился, но Баки видел, что ему тоже не по себе.

После обеда он сходил в кино с Марджи, и они целовались, пока шла хроника. Целовались и после фильма. Потом Баки проводил Марджи до дома, а она пообещала обязательно писать ему на фронт.

* * *

Стив ввалился в квартиру, когда совсем уже стемнело, весь обвешанный всякой ерундой, типа плюшевого медведя и длинного шнура с баранками из русского квартала. Оказывается, он ещё не забыл, что такое эмигрантская взаимовыручка. Ты помог кому-то одному, а отблагодарить могли чуть ли не целым кварталом.

– Ох, Бак, прости, я так давно не был в Бруклине, почти восемьдесят лет, а бакалейщик Тревор в обоих мирах старый вечно пьяный брехун. Держи, – Стив с улыбкой вручил ему медведя и, подавшись вперёд, чтобы обнять, затормозил.

От Баки сильно пахло духами. Но потом вспомнил – семейный ужин, мама и сёстры. Духи могли принадлежать любой из них, а потому всё-таки обнял аккуратно, бережно погладил по спине.

– Ты вернулся, – расплылся в улыбке Баки, обнимая Стива. – О, медведя Хлое подарю. Слушай, вы с твоим Баки тоже были… извращенцы? – осторожно спросил он.

Вместо ответа Стив коснулся своими губами губ Баки, скорее обозначая поцелуй, давая Баки свободу для манёвра, чтобы он мог отпрянуть, если Стив всё понял неправильно.

Баки застыл на мгновение, а потом нежно, не размыкая губ, поцеловал Стива. Он пах правильно, только без вечной примеси болезни и лекарств; и ресницы у него были правильные – длинные, светлые и изогнутые. Плечи под ладонями ощущались совершенно не так, зато губы были те же. А Баки так истосковался по Стиву!

– Боже, Бак, – в губы выдохнул ему Стив и, обхватив за затылок, ухнул в поцелуй с головой.

Он ласкал губы Баки, вылизывал их сладкую мякоть, сцеловывал тихие стоны, первые, ещё совсем несмелые, гладил по спине, сжимал плечи, сходя с ума от того, что они снова рядом.

Наконец они с трудом оторвались друг от друга. На шее Стива так и висело ожерелье из баранок. Баки подёргал за него и сказал:

– Ничего так украшение. Слушай, а там, в будущем, таких, как мы, по-прежнему запихивают в психушку и лечат электрошоком и лоботомией?

– Такие, как мы... – улыбнулся Стив, чмокнул Баки в нос, – жениться могут и детей усыновлять. Геев в правительстве полно.

– Геев? У вас это так называется? – оживился Баки. – Расскажи мне, какое оно, будущее? Я-то не доживу.

Стив утянул Баки на забранную пледом постель, сел, устроив его в своих объятиях.

– А давай мы вернёмся в моё время, и ты всё увидишь своими глазами. Не будет войны и крови, лишь то будущее, за которое сейчас воюют.

– А мама и сёстры? – спросил Баки. – Я старший, я должен им помогать. Вот пойду в армию, буду армейское жалованье им посылать… Папа постарел, он один семью не потянет. А я не хочу, чтобы мама шла работать.

Было над чем подумать. Стив не мог отрицать очевидное – Баки очень скоро мог остаться единственным кормильцем в семье. Стив, к своему стыду, ни разу не узнавал, когда умерли родители Баки, хотя историю его сестёр всё же проследил.

– А если я найду способ заработать достаточно денег? – спросил он, прижав к себе Баки.

– Как? – уныло спросил Баки. Ему очень хотелось в будущее. – Банк ограбишь? Хотя погоди… – вскинулся он. Ему в голову пришла отличная идея.

Стив помог ему пересесть.

– Ты что-то придумал?

– Да. В доках по вечерам устраивают бои без правил. Я всё хотел в них поучаствовать, но Стиви мне постоянно запрещал. Ты же запрещать не будешь? Я чемпион Бруклина по боксу, как-никак.

Усмехнувшись, Стив откинулся на подушки.

– Бак, думаешь, в моей голове изменилось что-то по данному поводу с тех пор? Запрещал и сейчас тоже рад не буду, если ты в это полезешь. Давай лучше я? Всё-таки бокс очень сильно отличается от боёв без правил.

– Думаешь, раз ты такой большой, то ты ещё и сильный? – усмехнулся Баки.

Поднявшись, Стив подхватил Баки одной рукой и усадил себе на плечо, бережно придерживая, при том особо его веса и не ощущая.

– Могу мотоцикл с тремя девицами на нём так же. Пойдём проверять или на слово поверишь?

Он усадил Баки на тихо скрипнувший стол.

– Знаешь, очень многое произошло с тех пор, как я перестал быть задыхающимся от любого телодвижения астматиком. Ты всегда боялся, что я загнусь прямо на тебе, а теперь могу шпалу согнуть, не запыхавшись.

Баки притянул его к себе и поцеловал, а потом сказал:

– Сегодня бои. У меня есть заначка. Копил на свадьбу Ребекки, чтобы родителям не пришлось напрягаться. Поставлю на тебя, так что не подведи, Стив!

Собирались, попеременно утягивая друг друга в поцелуи, прикасаясь, словно оба боялись поверить, что снова встретились.

Куртку Стив надевать не стал, всё же её покрой для этого времени был необычным и не хотелось привлекать излишнее внимание, хотя и понимал, что сегодня без этого не обойдётся.

Доки давно закрылись на ночь, огни на кораблях потухли, мастеровые отправились по домам, уступая порт совсем другим жителям и их развлечениям, опасным, рисковым и денежным. Здесь можно было получить заточкой под рёбра и найти себе подругу на одну ночь, проиграть всё до цента и разбогатеть.

Ангар, где проводились бои, они нашли быстро. Стив заявился на третий бой – в первых двух участвовали любители. Баки разговорился с букмекерами. Здесь крепко пахло сигаретами и сигарами, пивом, опилками и потом.

– Стив, – перед началом третьего боя сказал Баки. – Я поставил на тебя всё.

Очень хотелось на удачу поцеловать Баки, но было нельзя.

Стив отчаянно улыбнулся и стянул майку, оставаясь в одних джинсах и ботинках. Проигрыша он не боялся, не те противники, но в крови всё равно вспыхнул шальной азарт, жажда боя, хорошей драки. Но сейчас он больше не был бледным мелким астматиком, которому подчас хватало и одного удара.

Удар гонга совпал с ударом сердца в груди.

Торопиться и вырубать противника сразу Стив не стал, покружил по арене несколько минут, даже позволил ударить себя пару раз, и только тогда уложил слабо трепыхнувшегося здоровяка с пышными рыжими усами, типичного ирландца, на лопатки и, найдя в толпе взглядом Баки, улыбнулся ему.

Зал взревел, и Баки орал вместе со всеми. Пока Стив, сцепив руки в замок, потрясал ими над головой и обходил ринг по кругу, Баки забрал выигрыш и снова поставил на Стива всё, за исключением заначки на свадьбу.

Следующим противником Стива был здоровенный мясник с широченными плечами и наметившимся пузом – фаворит всех прежних боёв. Но и он не стал проблемой.

Этот бой Стив решил растянуть по максимуму, чтобы толпа не решила, что они заранее договорились, ведь такого противника обычному, пусть даже и очень сильному человеку, вряд ли удалось бы уложить легко. А потому Стив носился по арене под улюлюканье толпы, изматывая, бил в половину или даже треть силы, стараясь не попадать по болевым точкам, и лишь когда зрителям надоело это шоу, с разбегу врубился в мясника, навалился на него всей своей массой, роняя в опилки.

Мясник рухнул, раскинув руки. Попробовал подняться раз, другой, и не смог. Стив отшиб ему всё. Мясника пришлось уносить четверым.

Толпа ревела, приветствуя своего нового фаворита, но Стиву были важны эмоции лишь одного человека, самого важного на свете, ради кого он сумел преодолеть не только пространство, но и время, ради кого он согласен совершенно на всё.

После пятого боя, забрав деньги, Баки увёл Стива из ангара.

– Хватит, – сказал он. – Теперь бы домой добраться так, чтобы не ограбили.

Бруклин далеко не был спокойным и безопасным. Стив знал в лицо чуть ли не всех карманников, картёжников и барыг, способных обменять что угодно на деньги и обратно. Также мог прекрасно представить, как сильно Баки и его выигрыш заинтересовал всех, кто знал, на кого он ставил. Очень запросто те же вышибалы, что охраняют двери ангара, могут попробовать поприжать чересчур удачливых игроков, решив, что Стива вымотали бои и он не сможет оказать сопротивление.

Однако по пути домой они наткнулись всего на две драки, и то одна была не по их поводу – так, обычное воскресное развлечение пьяных ирландцев. А поддатую молодёжь, пытавшуюся их ограбить, Стив просто раскидал по переулку.

Ввалившись в квартиру, Стив тут же прижал к себе Баки, ткнулся носом около уха, ощущая себя безгранично счастливым. В крови всё ещё гулял адреналин, ссаженные в драке костяшки пощипывало, хотя они уже и заживали, немного тянуло ушибленный бок. В финальном бою Стива всё же чувствительно достал последний противник, но назавтра и синяка не должно остаться.

– Бак, сколько мы получили?

– Давай считать! – Баки выгреб деньги из всех карманов.

Он считал долго. Пересчитал дважды. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива.

– Девятнадцать тысяч двести двадцать три доллара, – сам себе не веря, сказал он.

– Неплохо, – сказал Стив, поставив перед Баки кружку с горячим цикорием. – Ещё пара таких вечеров, и твоим сёстрам достанется очень приличное приданое и маме не нужно будет беспокоиться о деньгах.

Ради Баки и его спокойствия Стив мог бы попытать удачу и с банком. Он уже не был тем моралистом, способным занудить любого, научился смиряться с обстоятельствами, да и Баки для него был тем самым триггером, способным подтолкнуть к нарушению любого запрета.

– Ты что! – замахал руками Баки. – Этого более чем достаточно! Хватит даже на инвалидное кресло для Хлои!

Он отложил двести двадцать три доллара, а остальные принялся упаковывать – сначала в старые газеты, потом в обёрточную бумагу. Свёрток он перевязал бечёвкой, сверху написал: «Моей дорогой и любимой семье от Баки».

– Я им письмо напишу ещё, – сказал Баки. – И оставлю всё это у Хлои в комнате. Скажу, чтобы она положила под ёлку на Рождество. Хлоя умеет хранить тайны. Меня же будут искать – военная полиция, всё такое.

– Лучше пусть думают, что ты подался в бега, чем каждый день ждут похоронку, – натянуто улыбнулся Стив, погладил Баки по голове.

Он отлично помнил, как сам боялся приходить к семье Баки, потому что ему-то никто не принесёт эту злосчастную новость. Если собой Стиву рисковать было легко, то за Баки он всегда боялся, даже когда тот был сильнее и крепче. Да и потом тоже. От шальной пули ни одна сыворотка не спасёт.

– Давай завтра сходим на Кони Айленд?

– Так понедельник же, – напомнил Баки. – В понедельник там выходной. Я завтра Хлое отнесу вот это, – он взвесил на ладони свёрток, – прогуляемся напоследок по Бруклину и давай, чтобы не тянуть, сразу. Понимаешь?

Как тут было не понять? Покидать дом, родных не так просто, тем более навсегда, без возможности даже написать или узнать, как у них сложилась жизнь без тебя. Это у Стива не осталось там никого важного. Наташа и Тони погибли, Баки не вернулся, так что терять было абсолютно нечего.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

– У тебя тоже так было? – Баки показал на витрину ломбарда, где были выставлены гитара, свадебное платье и саван. На бархатной подушечке красовались вставные челюсти с пожелтевшими зубами, на другой – опасные бритвы с перламутровыми рукоятками. – Мы со Стиви даже пари заключали на то, что старик Роршах выставит в витрину в следующий раз.

– Баки тогда выиграл, – рассматривая витрину, сказал Стив. – Перед самой его отправкой на фронт за стеклом появились монокль и дамская кружевная перчатка. Пришлось мне соглашаться на поцелуи на последнем ряду в темноте кинозала. Это было очень волнующее приключение.

– Мы тоже целовались в кино, – тихо сказал Баки. – Это было перед Днём благодарения. А потом он заболел и всё переживал, что уже тогда был заразный и что я теперь тоже заболею. Но меня ничего не берёт.

Они бродили по улицам, заглядывали в витрины магазинов, словно заново переживая дорогие сердцу моменты, радовались, смеялись. Стив с замиранием сердца ловил каждую улыбку Баки, каждый его взгляд, каждый жест и немного опешил, когда к ним подскочила розовощёкая блондинка Марджи, повисла на шее у Баки, звонко чмокнув его в губы.

– Как я рада встретить тебя сегодня, – прощебетала она, глядя Баки в глаза и не замечая того, что он не один.

– Марджи, – отцепил её от себя Баки. – Привет. Ты вроде должна быть на работе.

– А у нас водопровод прорвало. Всё машбюро залило, и нас отпустили. А кто твой друг?

– Стивен, – представил Стива Баки. – Извини, Марджи, нам со Стивеном пора, много дел.

– Разве ты не можешь немного внимания уделить своей девушке? Друг Стивен поймёт. Тем более ты скоро отбываешь на фронт, у нас так мало времени осталось, – она вздохнула и прижалась налитой грудью к плечу Баки, намекая, что его ждёт в случае, если он всё бросит и пойдёт сейчас с ней.

Стив откашлялся, но вмешиваться не стал. Баки должен был решить сам.

– Нет, Марджи, – покачал головой Баки. – Вдобавок я не понимаю, почему ты решила, что ты моя девушка?

– Ну мы же… – растерялась Марджи. – Танцы, кино и…

– Мы просто хорошо проводили время вместе, милая, – чарующе улыбнулся Баки. – Это ничего не значит.

– Ах ты подлец! – Марджи с размаху залепила Баки оплеуху, резко развернулась, так, что взметнулись юбки, показывая стройные ножки, и, чеканя каблуками шаг, ушла.

– Мда… Как-то у меня раньше получалось расставаться с девушками на более дружеской ноте, – Баки потёр щёку. – Неважно. Теперь всё это уже неважно.

– Раньше девушки сами начинали тебя избегать, когда ты на все последующие свидания притаскивался с мелким задохликом, вокруг которого прыгал, забыв про свою зазнобу, – улыбнулся Стив. – Знаешь, я немного скучал по этому времени, но совсем немного. Ужасно хочу тебя поцеловать, а на улице это не самая хорошая идея.

– А что, у вас геи могут прямо на улице целоваться? – не поверил Баки.

– Могут. Не все, конечно, это одобряют, но не более. Даже некоторые религиозные конфессии признали в нас обычных людей, венчания в церквях проводятся. Там наступило хорошее время, жаль только, с летающими машинами до сих пор особо не сложилось.

За эту шутку Тони Стива просто ненавидел, кривился каждый раз, когда тот упоминал Говарда и выставку, где в «скором будущем» старший Старк обещал всех пересадить на летающие машины. Тони вообще было странно поначалу общаться с человеком из совершенно другого времени, хорошо знавшим его отца в молодости, когда Говард ещё не начал заигрывать со властью, а был обычным мечтателем, связавшимся с бывшим австрийским учёным.

– Давай пообедаем, и я пойду к Хлое, – сказал Баки. – Проводишь меня? Заодно отдам ей мишку и баранки.

– Конечно, – согласился Стив.

Перекусить решили в любимой кафешке, куда заглядывать часто, к сожалению, не получалось, редко бывали свободные деньги, да и постоянно болеющий Стив не всегда находил в себе силы куда-то выбраться дальше своего квартала.

Снова были разговоры ни о чём. Стив видел, насколько тяжело было Баки прощаться с привычным временем, но ничего поделать не мог.

Забрав дома деньги, медведя и баранки, Баки пошёл к родителям. Отца дома не было, сёстры, кроме Хлои, работали, мама очень удачно зашла к соседке и зацепилась с ней языками – Баки слышал, как они разговаривают этажом выше.

– Привет, Хлоя, – Баки зашёл в комнату к сестре, которая, как всегда, сидела с книгой на кровати у окна. – Держи подарок, – он протянул ей мишку.

– Спасибо. Ты какой-то встревоженный, Баки. Это из-за войны?

– Да, милая. Я кое-что принёс для всех, но отдать это надо будет на Рождество. Как подарок от меня под ёлку. Вот, свёрток и письмо. Но это большая тайна. Скоро меня будут искать, но ты знай, что я всегда буду любить всех вас. И я никогда никому не делал ничего плохого.

– Я знаю, Баки, – серьёзно сказала Хлоя. – Мама говорит, что ты шалопай. Но я знаю, что ты хороший.

– Спасибо, милая. Куда лучше это спрятать, чтобы никто не нашёл?

Хлоя задумалась.

– Спрячь в мой шкаф в коробку из-под ботинок. Там только тапочки, а тапочки я сейчас носить не могу.

Баки спрятал деньги и письмо в помятую коробку с тапочками, поставил сверху резиновые сапоги, из которых Хлоя выросла, и снова присел рядом с ней, обнимая.

– Ты не приедешь на Рождество? – спросила Хлоя.

– Нет, милая.

Хлоя понимающе вздохнула, и некоторое время они сидели, обнявшись.

– Мне пора, – сказал Баки наконец. – Я люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, Баки.

Баки успел выскользнуть из дома к ждущему его Стиву за минуту до того, как мать вернулась в квартиру.

– Всё, – сказал он. – Пойдём. Нечего тянуть. Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы забрать туда отсюда? Чего нет в твоём времени?

– Только тебя, – Стив мимолётно коснулся его щеки, не особо уже волнуясь, что их кто-то может увидеть. – Я пришёл в этот мир найти тебя, удостовериться, что всё хорошо. Забрать тебя с собой, Бак, боялся мечтать.

Стив взял Баки за руку и повёл за собой. Им нужен был какой-нибудь укромный уголок, и Стив знал массу таких мест, где можно было спокойно порисовать, не привлекая ничьё внимание.

Амулет уже привычно лёг в ладонь, но сжимать его Стив не торопился. Он не знал условий, по которым мог бы забрать с собой кого-то, и были ли они вообще. Локи ничего об этом не упоминал, хотя Стив и сам не спрашивал, торопясь прыгнуть в первый же мир.

– Баки, дай мне свою руку... Я люблю тебя, Бак, – улыбнулся Стив и накрыл протянутую ладонь Баки своей с амулетом в ней, переплёл пальцы и сжал, точно зная, что острые грани сделают своё дело.

Портал вспыхнул чуть в отдалении, не такой, как все предыдущие, в нём не клубилась непроглядная тьма, скорее, он напоминал чуть кривоватое зеркало, только показывающее не отражение, а ту самую крышу, с которой и начался путь Стива.

– Пойдём! – решительно сказал Баки и потянул Стива к порталу, по-прежнему сжимая его ладонь. Их смешавшаяся кровь капала на грязный асфальт.

В этот раз переход дался легче, они ступили на крышу полуразвалившегося здания спустя лишь пару мгновений после того, как зашли в портал.

Гудение за спиной смолкло. Стив обернулся и ничего не увидел, а из их ладоней под ноги выпала пустая цепочка без амулета, словно его и не было.

– С возвращением, Стивен, сын Роджера.

Стив вздрогнул и только тогда заметил стоящего неподалёку Локи, закутанного всё в тот же плед, обретавшийся обычно на диване.

– Тебя искали, спрашивали, и брат сказал им правду. – Локи затянулся сигаретой и выпустил тонкой струйкой дым, сизым драконом распахнувший крылья. – Езжай домой, и благодарности не стоит. Железный конь стоит где и стоял.

– Так это ты Локи? – радостно сказал Баки. – Спасибо тебе! Ты подарил мне Стива и жизнь в будущем!

– Идите с глаз моих, – махнул тонкой кистью Локи. – Не бередите душу, пока не пожалел, что без награды я свой отдал амулет. Идите прочь.

– Всё равно спасибо, – поблагодарил Стив.

Снова сжав ладонь Баки в своей, он повёл его по лестнице вниз, к оставленному мотоциклу. Было совершенно непонятно, сколько прошло времени, а возвращаться и задавать вопросы Локи не особо-то и хотелось.

– Баки, – Стив обнял его крепко, поцеловал.

Баки ответил на поцелуй, а потом сказал:

– Хочу прокатиться на твоём железном коне. Посмотреть на твой дом. А потом заняться с тобой любовью.

– Всё для тебя.

Мотор ревел, унося их вперёд. Стив чувствовал спиной тепло Баки, на которого нацепил шлем и свою куртку.

Баки хотелось показать всё: и пыльную квартиру с пустым холодильником, и заново отстраивающийся оживающий город, и весь мир. И благо у него сейчас была такая возможность. Работа в ЩИТе осталась далеко в прошлом, спасение мира от самого мира – дело молодых и горячих. У Стива давно изменились приоритеты. Он хотел семью с Баки и, наконец, спокойную жизнь.


End file.
